


Not A Game

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Danger, Drabble, F/M, Love, Protectiveness, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is in trouble and Rose isn't about to let anything happen to him. Each is worried about the other, both their lives are at risk.<br/>This isn't a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly @timepetals 100 Drabble prompt, "Game".

She came charging head first into the chaos, oblivious to the danger she was putting herself into. The Doctor’s ice blue eyes turned to fire as he glared at her from across the room.  
“What is it exactly that you think you’re doin’, Rose?!” he half shouted, not bothering to conceal the worry etched upon his face.

“Savin’ yer life apparently and not fer the first time, might I remind you!” she pointed out cheekily before ducking behind a piece of machinery, hidden from sight, as the sound of approaching footsteps loomed louder, shutting out the pounding of his twin hearts.

Desperately, the Doctor averted his eyes from her hiding spot, this wasn’t a game, her life was at stake, there wasn’t anything more precious to him in the entire universe.

Rose swallowed hard, grateful to be concealed from the Doctor’s view. Seeing him shackled to that wall, jumper torn, dried blood staining his chiselled features… There was a stinging behind her eyes that signalled the beginning of tears she would not let fall. Her Doctor needed her. She understood what was at stake when she came barrelling into his cell.  
Everything was at stake. His very life. Without him, life wouldn’t be worth living. Not for anyone in the universe and most certainly not for her.

What? Did he think; she thought this a game?


End file.
